Devant la tombe
by Haloa
Summary: Son Goku est encore mort ...Ces amis se réunissent devant sa tombe pour ...Attention : Humour noir !


Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui ...

L'automne allait arrivé, apportant dans ses bagages pluies et vents... La nature avait poursuivi son cycle malgré la mort d'un de ses plus grands défenseurs ...

Etait-ce un dernier hommage de sa part que de tapisser ainsi le chemin menant à sa tombe ? De multiples feuilles mortes en effet, mi-rouges mi-orangées, guidaient un groupe d'amis vers une petite colline, proche du Mont Paozu. On aurait pu croire que la tristesse se lirait sur leur visage ...et pourtant ...devant la tombe ...

...

Krillin : « Pauvre Son Goku ... encore mort ... »

Bulma : « Oui j'avoue que là ça commence à bien faire ! »

Oolong : « Y'en a marre de dépenser de l'argent en couronnes de fleurs ! »

Tortue Géniale (attendant la réaction de Chichi) : « Euh ...Tu ne dis rien ? »

Chichi (énervée) : « DIRE QUOI ? Même en temps de paix il arrive à abandonner sa famille ! »

Piccolo : « C'est sûr, ce coup là il a fait très fort ... »

Yamcha : « Au fait, je ne l'ai pas encore demandé mais ...comment il est mort ? »

Bulma : « VEGETA !!! Veux-tu bien arrêter de lancer ces feuilles mortes comme si elles étaient des confettis !!! ...Peu importe comment il est mort, Yamcha, de toute façon ce n'est qu'une question de jours avant de le ressusciter ! »

Végéta (boudeur) : « Pff ... rabat-joie ! »

Krillin : « C'est une mort tellement bête ! »

Végéta : « Bah elle lui ressemble ...eh eh »

Gohan : « Snif ...Pauvre papa ... Il aimait tellement manger ...»

Krillin : « ...Quand même quand on y pense ...Etouffé par une cuisse de poulet ... snif ... »

Chichi : « Bien fait pour lui ! ...Combien de fois lui ai-je dit de ne pas manger trop vite !!! ...Mais m'a-il écouter cette fois encore ??? ...Non !!! ...Il n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête ! ... »

Tortue Géniale : « Bon ben c'est pas tout ça mais faut que je rentre ...le cours d'aérobic va bientôt commencé ! »

Bulma : « Une minute encore : quand est-ce qu'on part à la recherche des boules de cristal devant le ramener à la vie ? Personnellement cette semaine j'ai des tas de choses à faire, un énorme dossier m'attend sur mon bureau avec un contrat en or à la clef ! »

Oolong : « Moi je veux bien vous aider mais pas question de plongée sous-marine ou de course-poursuite avec un tyrannosaure je vous préviens ! »

Tortue Géniale : « Ce n'est plus de mon âge ...En plus les sélections pour la Miss Iles du Sud commencent demain et vont durer tout le mois ! »

Bulma : « VEGETA ! Arrête de danser immédiatement ! Et descend de cette tombe tu vas finir par l'abîmer ! »

Chichi : « Oh ne t'en fait pas pour ça Bulma ! Je n'ai payer la concession que pour six mois ...ça vaut pas le coup de payer éternellement une tombe qui ne sert que ...deux –trois mois l'an ... Bon alors cette date on la trouve ? »

Végéta : « Pourquoi est-ce que vous me regarder comme ça ? Mon programme d'entraînement est complet jusqu'aux fêtes de Noël ...comptez pas sur moi avant ! »

Bulma : «Et toi Yamcha ? »

Yamcha : « Ben ...Entre les entraînements et le championnat de base-ball qui va bientôt commencé ... »

Bulma : « Bon alors si je comprends bien y'a personne de disponible avant disons ... début janvier ! »

Piccolo : « Janvier ...Janvier ...non désolé ! Je rends visite à la nouvelle planète Namec ce mois-là ! »

Krillin : « Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas que les Dieux avaient le droit de partir en vacances ! »

Piccolo : « Oh ne vous en faîtes pas j'ai donné procuration à Mr Popo ! ... »

...

Un quart d'heure de délibérations et d'échanges de dates plus tard...

...

Tortue Géniale : « On en est donc à ...mars ! »

Chichi : « Euh ...hum ...et bien en fait ...Je me disais ...pourquoi ne pas attendre le printemps ? »

Bulma, Krillin, Yamcha ...et Gohan : « HEIN !!? ... »

Chichi : « Ben oui quoi ! On pourrait attendre que j'aie terminé le ménage de printemps ! Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, vous, d'avoir Goku tout l'hiver qui rentre avec ses bottes pleines de terre tous les soirs et qui au printemps est toujours dans mes pattes au moment de faire le grand ménage ! »

Bulma : « Bon ...euh ...ça semble être un bon argument ...disons le 15 avril ...ça vous va ? »

Yamcha (sortant son agenda électronique pour le consulter) : « Alors voyons ...le 12 rendez-vous avec Mindy ...le 13 avec Francine ...le 14 ...le 15 ...Personne ! ...Le 15 avril ! C'est parfait pour moi ! »

Végéta : « Pff ...Lamentable ... »

Krillin : « Dîtes ...Vous exagérez pas un peu ? ...Le pauvre Goku ...Le faire attendre là-haut jusqu'au ...Mais au fait ...Le 15 avril !!! Oh non mais je viens de me rappeler ...ça va pas être possible ! J'ai eu des places pour le concert de Mick Jeensew !!! ...Euh ...ça vous embêterait de repousser au 16 ? »

...

Quelque part au Paradis ...

Maître Kaîo : « Alors Goku ! Ça ne va pas ? Ta famille te manque déjà mon grand ... »

Son Goku (assis en tailleur, la larme à l'œil, penché au dessus d'un observatoire d'où il pouvait voir ...une certaine petite colline sur Terre): « Snif ... »

...

L'automne était arrivé ...Un vent fort balayait la colline déserte, emportant avec lui un millier de feuilles mortes.

FIN.


End file.
